utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rishe
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = chiconipe (ちこにぺ) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = リシェ |officialromajiname = Rishe |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 26|birthmonth = 08|birthyear = |birthref = Her cover of "Sainou Sampler" |status = Active |years = 2010-present |NNDuserpage = 14168981 |mylist1 = 17654881 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co270283 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = eclair, Shinshakaijin, Nayuta}} |Dt60WyZBVmc}} Rishe (リシェ) is an who has been active since 2010. She has a mature and solid-sounding mid-range voice, which however may at times fall short of hitting high notes. She is very convincing with getting the emotions and atmosphere of songs across, as she can change her voice depending on the various genre her covers comprise. For example, she can sing in a rather soft, breathy and whispery voice for fitting her tone to slower paced songs and ballads, such as "Nee." or "bouquet" , sing in a tone with sex appeal in covers like "Blackjack" and also excel at cute sounding songs, like "PONPONPON" . Her most popular solo cover is of "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" , with more than 95K views as of September 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Matsu Shita Shita Ue Ue ←→ AB (Released on December 04, 2013) List of Covered Songs (2010.02.15) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.03.10) # "Monochro∞Blue Sky" (2010.03.28) # "Hametsu no Yokan to Ecstasy" (Premonition of Doom and Ecstasy) feat. Rishe and moko(2010.04.25) #"Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2010.05.04) # "Antenna Girl" (2010.06.11) # "Kuuchuu Aquarion" (2010.07.02) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2010.07.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Rishe, Chaco, eclair, ori, Takanashi and Gurubi (2010.08.07) # "Rinne" (2010.10.23) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.21) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Risky Game" (2011.02.05) # "LOL -lots of laugh-" (One year Jubilee) (2011.02.15) # "Domino Taoshi" (2011.03.05) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) (2011.04.16) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.06.15) # "7days" (2011.07.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Rishe and Shinshakaijin (2011.07.28) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.08.25) # "fix" (2011.09.01) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.17) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.09.30) # "Sayoko" (2011.10.11) # "NEXT STAGE" (2011.10.16) # "Yozorairo Sympathism" (2011.10.20) # "Nee." (2011.11.05) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (2011.11.20) # "Mad Lovers" (2011.12.03) # "Refrain" (2011.12.06) # "Nounai Denpa" (Brain Waves) (2011.12.18) # "Kanatsuki Hysteric Girl" (2011.12.29) # "BadBye" (2012.01.01) # "bouquet" (2012.01.04) # "too Cute!" (2012.01.12) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Rishe, eclair, Glutamine, mao and Yuuto (2012.01.13) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put on Fake Eyelashes) (2012.01.16) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.01.26) # "(It's not) World's end" (2012.01.29) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.02.12) # "Eleven Rave Girl" (2012.02.16) # "Toushika Records" (Investor's Record) (2012.02.19) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) (2012.02.21) # "Salvage" (2012.02.28) # "Yowakina VENUS" feat. Rishe and TAK (2012.03.05) # "Internet City" (2012.03.20) # "Black Board" (2012.03.31) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.04.14) # "Kimi to Boku no Hanbunko" (2012.04.19) # "Love Atomic・transfer" (2012.04.25) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2012.05.04) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (2012.05.08) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.12) # "discolab" (2012.05.24) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (2012.06.02) # "whiteout" (2012.06.06) # "Hi-Fi Raver" feat. Rishe, Yuzuki and Leychal (2012.06.08) # "Sweet Time" feat. Rishe and Nayuta (2012.06.14) # "Toikake" (2012.06.20) # "Ame ka Yume" (Candy or Dream) (2012.07.03) # "Cranberry" (2012.07.10) # "Starduster" (2012.07.18) # "Aishitekure Nakute Ii yo" (It's Alright If You Don't Love Me) (2012.07.22) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Thieves Peter & Jenny) feat. Shinshakaijin and Rishe (2012.08.08) # "paranoia" (2012.08.17) # "Masked bitcH" (2012.08.25) # "Heart Beats" (2012.08.26) # "Sacred Secrets" (2012.09.16) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" (2012.09.28) # "Toukyou Dennou Tanteidan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) (2012.09.29) # "WAVE" (2012.10.02) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.13) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Rishe and Nayuta (2012.10.23) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.10.30) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Rishe, Matsushita, Shamuon, Glutamine, eclair, Kakichoco, nero, and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Party Junkie" (2012.11.04) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.19) # "MIDI Master!!" feat. Rishe and Leychal (2012.11.25) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.03) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.12) # "to Ateliesta Nite" (In The Ruined City Ateliesta) feat. Rishe and Shakku (2012.12.25) # "Douten Triangle" (2013.01.10) # "Systematic Love" (2013.01.20) # "Honto no Kimochi" (2013.02.11) # "fake doll" (2013.02.15) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Rishe and Nayuta (2013.02.18) # "Junjou Skirt" (Purehearted Skirt) (2013.02.22) # "Alice" (2013.03.09) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (2013.03.27) # "Sakasa Syndrome" (Upside-Down Syndrome) (2013.03.29) # "Gensou Satisfaction" (Illusion Satisfaction) (2013.04.10) # "Dokugaron code:altered" (Solipsism code:altered) (2013.04.21) # "Heart to Heart" (2013.05.02) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Kissed Hatsune Miku) (2013.05.18) # "Dendrobium Phalaenopsis" (2013.05.23) # "Yasashisa no Riyuu" (Reason for Kindness) (Hyouka OP) (2013.05.26) # "jewel" (2013.06.02) # "kiss" (2013.06.05) # "Sweet Devil" (2013.07.05) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Rishe, Shamuon, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto, eclair, Glutamine and Kakichoco (2013.07.07) # "miss you" (2013.07.30) # "World on Color" (2013.08.08) # "Kagaku Nochi Karatte Suge!" (2013.08.14) # "Sing a Song" feat. Rishe, Mes, Ayaponzu＊, Ali, eclair, Cocolu, Wataame, Sana, Nayugorou, EVO+, HanyCham★ and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013 09.01) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.12) # "Love Forever" (2013.09.21) # "Koizora Yohou" (Love Sky Forecast) (2013.11.04) # "Love Your Life" (2013.11.14) # "Kotonoha Clinic" (2013.12.01) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (Diagnosis: Lovesickness) (2013.12.21) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. Rishe, Shamuon, Matsushita, eclair, nero, Kakichoco, Yuuto and Glutamine (2013.12.25) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.01.08) # "ELECT" -Reconstruct ver.- (2014.01.21) # "Torinoko City" (2014.02.15) # "Suki Suki Zecchoushou" (Like Love Climax Diesease) (2014.02.20) # "Labyrinth" (2014.04.06) # "Lap Tap Love" (2014.04.15) # "Juuzoku Fritter" (Dependent Fritters) (2014.07.13) # "Sore Demo, Koi" (Even so, Love) (2014.08.08) # "MUGIC" feat. Eclair, Matsushita, Ali, Nigauri and Rishe (2014.08.15) #"EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" -✽X'mas Edition 2014✽- feat. Rishe, Kakichoco, luz, Glutamine, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto and eclair (2014.12.25) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta" (2014.09.13) # "Legacy" (2015.01.17) # "Carry Me Off" (2015.06.15) # "Platonic Love" (2015.06.12) # "Shinkai Yuenchi" (Deep Sea Amusement Park) (2016.02.05) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |RisheTwitter.png|Rishe as previously seen on Twitter |Rishe nnd.png|Rishe as previously seen on NND |CandyCandyrishe.png|Rishe as seen in her cover of "Tsukema Tsukeru" |Rishe x Yuzuki x Leychal - Hi-Fi Raver.png|From left: Rishe, Yuzuki, Leychal as seen in their collab cover of "Hi-Fi Raver" |Leychal x Rishe - MIDI MASTER!!.png|Leychal and Rishe as seen in their duet cover of "MIDI MASTER!!" Illust. by KR |RisheNND.png|Rishe as seen on NND |RisheTwitter2.png|Rishe as seen on Twitter |Rishe sing a song 37830318.png|Rishe as seen in her collab cover of "Sing a Song" |RisheSWEETDEVIL.png|Rishe as seen in her cover of "Sweet Devil" }} Trivia * She had her first boyfriend when she was in her second year of middle school.A Tweet about her first boyfriend External Links * Twitter * TmBox